


How 'bout cake?

by Lithen



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Sanji, Top Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithen/pseuds/Lithen
Summary: During an amorous exchange, Sanji asks about the type of cake he wants. Zoro complies, and makes a meal of him in the process. The rest of the story surrounds Sanji's cooking with a couple interactions with the rest of the straw-hats. Including Zoro, and his strange tolerance with wine.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Whispered Recipe

Slamming Sanji against the side of the ship, Zoro assaulted his lips. Placing his hand around Sanji’s neck Zoro kept him in place. Their tongues fought, as a cooling breeze swam across Zoro’s shoulder. Sanji’s eye grazed the skyline before concentrating on the knee between his legs. Moaning into the kiss, Zoro rolled his knee against Sanji’s groin. Catching Zoro’s lower lip, Sanji bit down hard. Drawing blood, Zoro lapped up the rustic taste. He grinned at Sanji, breathing heavily, sweat, dripping down his curled brow. His grip tightened around his neck, pushing him back into the wood. 

“You're a mess.” Zoro taunted. Sanji quickly wrapped his leg around Zoro's thigh, bringing him closer. Gripping the back of his head, Sanji dragged him down into another kiss. Slow, but hungry. Pulling away, Sanji glared directly into his eye. 

“And whose fault is that?” Ducking in for his ear lobe, Sanji’s teeth grazed his gold earrings. Zoro groaned, slipping a hand under Sanji’s button up. He began kissing down his neck when Zoro took his chance, scratching at Sanji’s nipple. Arching his back into Zoro, he grinned triumphantly. 

“Did you like that?” Zoro whispered. Sanji grit his teeth, fondling Zoro’s dick over his pants. Zoro flinched at the aggressive sensual pleasure. Biting down on the nape of his neck, Sanji breathed an incoherent, “Shut up.” Before leaning his head on Zoro’s shoulder. 

Zoro began unbuttoning his shirt, unraveling at the light graze of his hands. Sanji shivered closer to Zoro, shirt hanging open in the breeze. Fondling his left nipple, Zoro’s swollen lips met the right and Sanji’s knees buckled under him. He used his arm to keep himself up against the wall, as the other clawed at his shoulder. Sanji spoke through ragged breaths, trying not to drown. 

“Cake...for..your birthday?” Sanji gasped. Zoro hesitated for a moment before gnawing on his left. Drawing out a long string of saliva, Zoro smirked. 

“Red velvet, with red wine. Don’t bother with the frosting.” Zoro badgered Sanji, his back, feeling sticky against the wood. 

“Frosting...only for the ladies.” Sanji grinned, hoping to get a rise out of the moss ball. Zoro indeed reacted, by dragging a nail along the skin just above Sanji’s belt. Slipping it from its binds, Zoro quickly discarded his shirt. Nuzzling against Sanji's length, he gripped the zipper in his teeth and dragged down slowly. Every metal rung giving way, Sanji’s chest rose and fell in tandem. Watching Sanji fall apart at the seams, he played with the edges of his boxers. Sanji’s hand roamed over the back of Zoro’s green spikes, while the other gave way. 

Falling against the wall, he rested there for a moment. Sanji focused on catching his breath, Zoro covered his face, forcing himself to slow down. He heard the clink of a lighter following a faint scent of tobacco. 

“Oi, who told you to stop.” Sanji glared through him, taking another drag. His matted hair stuck against the knots in the wood. The blush on his cheeks crept along his ears, and his chest nursed bite marks coated in saliva. Zoro’s breath left him staring at Sanji's bunched up pants, resting at his staggered ankles. His buttoned shirt fell off his shoulder, as Sanji took another long drag. Zoro scooped Sanji’s balls up from the deck, and he curled into him in shock.

“Who said I stopped?” Zoro’s voice was gravelly, his other hand pulling down Sanji’s boxers. Zoro trailed kisses down the middle of his abs, quivering under his touch, Sanji watched Zoro devour his body. Taking another well-deserved drag, Zoro gripped the base of Sanji’s cock. Coughing on the smoke, Sanji whipped his head toward Zoro, slowly easing his mouth down his length. Sanji didn’t know it was possible to grin with a dick settled in their mouth, but Zoro wanted to make it perfectly clear who was in control. Sanji swallowed glaring at the swordsman, the pressure in his gut increasing. Pulling his head back slowly, Zoro eased open his legs. Sliding back down, Zoro’s hand crept up to Sanji’s lips. Parting them, Zoro’s two fingers explored his mouth. Covering them in thick saliva, he pulled them out. Testing the wetness between his fingers, Zoro's mouth left his slick erection. 

“Can I?” Raising his eyebrows, he smirked at the cook, becoming a meal all on his own. Waiting patiently, Sanji growled with discomfort. 

“Do it.” Getting the green light, Zoro lightly coated his hole with a thin layer of saliva. Then, his forefinger punctured Sanji, he flinched, feeling Zoro split him open. Maneuvering around, Zoro hit Sanji's prostate. Straightening his back a moan escaped his lips. Easing open the flesh, Zoro added another finger beginning to scissor Sanji’s opening. Sanji matched Zoro’s movements the best he could. A makeshift cock-ring still tightly settled at the base of his dick. Groaning in pleasure, Sanji buckles his hips up, vibrating underneath the swordsman. 

“You bastard, let-“ Cutting himself off with a grunt Zoro sucked on his tip. Releasing the pressure on his prostate, Sanji felt empty. Zoro pumped the rest of his length with his other hand slick from leftover saliva. Meeting Sanji’s glazed expression, Zoro halted his torture giving Sanji his undivided attention.

“Zoro, please…” Sanji quivered with his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Pulling the cigarette from his partner's mouth, Zoro smirked. Taking the last drag, he let his fingers go slack around Sanji’s cock. A wave of pleasure washed over him as he scratched the wood beneath, pleasurable whines escaped his slack jaw. Arching his back, Sanji came over his own chest. His entire body relaxed from the intense experience, and he opened his eyes one after the next. 

“We’re not done.” Zoro’s voice echoed within his ears, and his eyes met the soft glow of orange. 

“Can’t we watch the sunset? Damn moss brain.” Sanji muttered. Zoro sighed, and sat cross-legged, patiently waiting for Sanji’s approval. Washed out under eye bags hung low as the sun crept below the sea. Closing his eyes for a moment, Sanji crawled over to Zoro on all fours. 

“How come your pants are still on?” Sanji tugged at the dark green material, indicating its removal. 

“I’m not the submissive type.” Zoro chuckled. Sanji pulled him up by his belly warmer, intending to shout an insult. Zoro cupped his cheek bringing their lips together. Struggling atop him, Sanji attempted to bite at Zoro’s top lip. He pulled back just in time, only for Sanji to grip his dick. 

“Neither am I.” Sanji pulled Zoro’s pants down, showing the bulge in his boxers. Climbing atop him, Sanji massaged his hips along Zoro’s hard-on. A hiss escaped his clenched teeth, his hands roaming up Sanji’s side muscles. Tracing every tone crevice along his body, Zoro breathed against his abused nipple. 

“Good.” Zoro kept it simple before sucking on the tender skin offered on a silver platter. Sanji squeezed against his outer thighs, getting a better angle on Zoro’s dick. Back and forth, and a few twitches going along the obvious bend in his boxers. Halting his attack on his chest, Zoro looked up at Sanji wearing the same expression plastered on his face moments before. Zoro’s always been rather sensitive. 

“Cook, are you ready?” Zoro asked, trying to maintain his fleeting control. Sanji smothered his pelvis against him one last time, and Zoro broke. Hooking his powerful arms underneath his legs, Zoro slammed him back against the wooden wall. Growling in the crook of his neck, Sanji hooked his legs behind him. 

“I’ve been ready, asshole.” Sanji sneered next to his ear, giving Zoro the consent he battled for. Peeling off his boxers, he kept Sanji in place by pushing against him. His dick poked at Sanji’s entrance before he slowly eased in. Taking every bit of restraint Zoro had left, he stared Sanji down. Watching his reaction to every little inch impaling the cook melting in his arms. His hands found themselves squeezing Sanji’s muscled ass as his legs dangled off his arms. Nestling himself all the way to the hilt, Zoro took a second enjoying the tightness around his cock. It also gave Sanji a bit of time to get used to the size. That is, until he gripped the back of his neck, bringing the swordsman up close.

“We need to work on a damn sAFe word…ahh.” Sanji spoke as Zoro reeled back to plunge right back in. His head hit the back of the wood as Zoro sped up his thrusts. His messy gold locks stuck to his face, glistening with sweat. Zoro grinned with a devious look to his eyes,

“How about Luffy?” Zoro prompted. Sanji looked as if he slapped him across the face.

“What the fuck.” A smile burst across Sanji’s face, only to bite his words. Zoro angled his hips on the last thrust, finding Sanji’s prostate. Grinding against the same spot, Sanji shivered. Zoro licked up his neck, concentrating on his new method. Instead of driving him against the wall with brute strength, he changed the pace. Angling his hips, keeping up a consistent pattern, he used his strength in spurts. Sanji would usually match Zoro’s movements, but not today. He fought to put him out of commission only for Sanji to tighten his ass. Locking Zoro in, Sanji floated closer to gnaw on his ear. 

“You’ve gotten better.” Sanji praised the gruff moss ball, and Zoro changed their position. Driving his face into the wood, Sanji's feet hit the deck weakly. He was on the balls of his feet, welcoming Zoro’s thickness into his slick caverns. Sanji’s face pushed into the wood, Zoro quickened his pace, getting closer to completion. Slamming Sanji’s ass, he kept one hand around his waist to keep him steady. Driving his knees into the wall, Sanji let a straggling moan escape. Zoro ducked his head low as his brow furrowed, with one last thrust he came. Filling Sanji to the brim, Zoro let go watching him collapse against the deck. Pants still bunched at his ankles, Sanji’s dick leaked, flaccid on the wooden planks. Zoro leaned back on the railing behind him, his dick coated in his own seed. It was limp and the two men exchanged a glance. 

“You good?” Zoro asked. Sanji pulled up his boxers on the around his ankles, then his pants. Using the wall behind him, Sanji stood up. 

“Fine, I need to cook dinner.” Taking one step, his legs gave out and Zoro rushed to catch him. Landing comfortably in Zoro’s arms Sanji blushed profusely. 

“A shower and a nap.” He commanded. Zoro smirked and carried him bridal style to the bathouse.


	2. Dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual shenanigans from the crew, with a helpful hand of the sniper on deck.

After their refreshing bath, Zoro layed out in the grass on deck enjoying the subtle breeze. Falling asleep in a matter of minutes, the rest of the crew went about their day, including Sanji. A fish lay bare with a couple knives next to him, frozen sea king meat rested in the sink defrosting in cool water. Filleting the fish on his wooden cutting board, Sanji picked out as many tiny bones as he could. Collecting them in a mortar, he intended to grind them to a pulp. Using them to create a tangy sweet sauce to use on the fish meat. Bringing out a large metal saucepan, Sanji filled it with poppy seed oil. Waiting for it to heat, he cut the fish in sections, then the door slammed open. Luffy barged in bouncing into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the hot oil. 

“LUFFY! NO! Fucking dumbass, food will be ready soon. Get out!” Sanji pulled at Luffy’s cheeks as he latched onto Sanji. Prying himself from Luffy’s rubber limbs, he chucked the captain out of his quarters. Locking the door behind him, Luffy dragged himself down the door.

“Saaaanji.” He whined, but Nami distracted him enough to forget about his stomach. Dipping the fish into an egg wash, then into seasoned bread crumbs, Sanji tested the oil with a splash of water. Popping off the surface, he carefully placed the bits of fish in the oil. They simmered for a while before floating up to the surface. Placing them onto a towel draped over a plate, he repeated the process a few times. After his fifth fish, Sanji figured it was enough protein for the crew. Fixing up a sauce from the ground fish bones, he set it next to the boiling hot fish. Whipping up a quick salad, Sanji started to leave out a few ingredients for Zoro’s birthday cake. Placing the food on the dining table, he leaned over the railing, calling the crew to dinner. Luffy dove in through the open door and chowed down on the fried fish. 

“So good! Thanks Sanji!” Luffy shouted to his cook. Sanji got a new cigarette for himself, smoking for a while, the rest of the crew trickled in. Glancing at the sleeping swordsman, he huffed and walked back into the kitchen. He forgot to prepare the sea king meat, though, the ache in his backside should’ve been enough to remind him. Quickly throwing slices on the saucepan, Sanji added a bit of soy sauce along with some onions. Cooking the meat on low heat, Sanji threw a couple spices into the pan. He didn’t have enough time to marinate the meat because of his recent birthday discovery. Sanji cursed internally at Zoro for not telling him sooner. Halfway through the straw-hats meal, Zoro’s food was finished. Freezing the leftover sea king meat, he locked the fridge eyeing Luffy. He took the plate with large chunks of sea king's meat over to the sleeping moss ball. Squatting down, Zoro caught the scent of the steaming meat opening his eyes. 

“The hell? Waking up to food, are you Luffy?” Sanji jabbed. Zoro leveled his gaze on the cook, glancing at the plate in his grasp. 

“Is that-” Zoro started. 

“Sea king meat? Yeah, the cake isn't ready yet.” Sanji grumbled, finishing his sentence. Setting the plate down at his feet, he sat next to him with sake in his grasp. Zoro watched the bottle swing in his grasp, and Sanji took another drag.

“Finish your food first, I need the plate back.” Blowing out the smoke above them, it dissipated in the night sky. Zoro took his silverware, shoveling the food into his face. The spices danced along with the texture, Zoro was spoiled along with his crewmates. Sanji is an asshole, one that Zoro readily used, but he had his down time. Not one for words, the cook will just sit with you for a while, occasionally asking about the food and if it tastes good. Instead of confiding in people, he coats his tongue in ash. Zoro thought he was withdrawn, but it wasn’t anything compared to the hotheaded chef. Handing the empty plate to Sanji, he traded it with the bottle of sake.

“Thanks, the spices were good.” Zoro expected a sarcastic quip, but Sanji smiled bright. He became a burning star in the shadow of the night. The moment left just as quickly as it arrived, and he walked back into the kitchen without another word. Zoro just sat in the dark with his alcohol wishing the cook stuck around. Hearing another door swing open on its hinges, Zoro wondered who was late for dinner. Out came Chopper wavering his head back and forth, the little reindeer was spent. He imagined it was the same feeling after a long workout, just straining different muscles. He attempted to make his way upstairs, only to fall off the side of the railing, directly onto Zoro’s head. A sickening crack echoed through the sparse deck, as Chopper limply collapsed into his arms. Rubbing the now forming bump on his scalp, Zoro glanced at the incapacitated reindeer. Zoro didn’t want to go through the trouble of moving him, therefore, slept with him on his lap. The sake bottle rested beside him, barely anything left. Snoring away, Usopp found them cuddling and chuckled. It was quite the sight to behold, he wondered where Chopper had gone too after all. Carrying the little reindeer slung under his arm, he thrust the swordsman up with all his might. Usopp was strong, but Zoro’s muscle mass wasn’t light in the slightest. Slinging him over his shoulder, the sniper brought him to the barracks. Throwing Zoro into one of the hammocks, he adjusted himself in his drunken slumber. As for Chopper, Usopp made sure their doctor was tucked in and snug. A little smile forming across the reindeer snout. Feeling his job was done, Usopp got comfortable in one of the hammocks swinging in the easy rock of the ship. Soon enough, Sanji and Franky arrived. Luffy on the other hand kept Brook company while he stayed up for look out. Usopp wondered if the boy got any sleep before he engaged in large battles. It was the last coherent thought in his mind before drifting off in a deep slumber.


	3. Luffy's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Usopp told one of his inventive stories filled with wonder and adventure, he decided to get the better of a certain grumpy swordsman. Reacting a little too aggressively, Luffy cut in to give Zoro a well deserved fight.

Morning came quicker than usual, massaging his aching muscles, Sanji stood up. He made sure to sleep near a window, waking to the morning sun. Scratching at his scalp, he passed by Zoro sleeping like a log. The birthday boy snored away with his mouth hanging open and a few limbs hanging off the lower hammock. He smiled getting a devious idea, taking a bit of charcoal from Usopp’s kit he wrote a little message beneath him on the wood of his hammock. Disappearing from the barracks, he left a written note, “Can’t find my own birthday on the calendar.”

Sanji prepared a fresh salad, with bits and pieces of egg and cheese within it. Swiss, munster, and fresh cheddar accented the egg whites along with the moderately fresh lettuce leaves. After placing the large bowl in the middle of the table, Sanji drank a cup of black coffee. It helped him wake up, it wasn't something he normally drank, but he didn’t mind the flavor. In fact, he related it to the familiar burn of a cigarette. Only, coffee wouldn’t give him cancer. Weaning off tobacco wasn’t easy, but coffee was a good alternative. Drinking the last bit from his mug, Sanji began to mix the ingredients set out on the table for Zoro’s cake. Using a large mixing bowl, Sanji sifted the flour and cocoa powder into a dusty mountain. Mixing it intermittently Sanji left it alone to work on whipping the egg whites. He smiled to himself, recalling the experience with Pudding. He didn’t mind having some help with cooking, Usopp and Robin occasionally helped out. As he finished the fluffy peaks of the egg whites, Sanji carefully folded the foam into the dry mixture. Soon enough the cake began to take shape, pouring it into a square pan Sanji, threw it in the oven. Working on the frosting next he made sure to keep the sugar to a minimum. Robin wasn’t too fond of sweets either, but she enjoyed the occasional muffin with her coffee. While he mixed in the vanilla extract Chopper trot in noticing Sanji cooking sweets. 

“Uwah! Are you making candy?” Chopper struggled to hop up to the counter top. Sanji smiled at their adorable doctor. After climbing onto the table, then the counter where Sanji worked, he gave him an expecting gaze. Sanji chuckled at the reindeer, grabbing a small spoon, dipping it into the frosting. He offered it to Chopper, and he took the spoon with enthusiasm.

“It’s the frosting for that bastard's cake. He said he didn’t want any, but there's no way I’ll make a cake without proper frosting.” Sanji scoffed at the thought. Chopper, on the other hoof, was filled with joy, eating the wonderful food. He rocked back and forth with every lick.

“I love your sweets Sanji! I’m sure Zoro will like it too!” Chopper stated he looked to be on cloud nine. Then again Chopper loved sweets more than the entire crew combined. Sanji ruffled the top of Chopper’s head affectionately. 

“Glad you like it, but you have to keep the frosting a secret. I’d like to get it on the cake before it's completely devoured by our captain.” Sanji let out a light melodic sound from his vocal cords. It was calming to witness, and he only revealed such a side with cooking. Chopper gave him the spoon back and hopped off the counter. Waving Sanji goodbye, he returned the gesture and threw the metal spoon into the sink. Landing with a clatter, Sanji placed the frosting into the fridge. Waiting for the cake to finish baking, he opened a few of the windows nearby. After he gave the kitchen a bit of airflow the cook walked out on deck. Usopp told Luffy, and Chopper a fantastic new tale, Brook played music to embellish his story. Franky was nowhere to be seen, probably down in his workshop. Meanwhile, Nami and Robin sat under an umbrella shading them from the beating sun. Swirling over to meet them, Sanji caught the swordsman sleeping against the wall down by the grass. Quickly sneering in his direction, he arrived at the girl's table. Bowing to the women seated comfortably, he smiled with gentlemanly charm.

“Ladies, what would you like for today’s beverage?” Sanji asked. 

“Fruity iced tea, especially on a day like this.” Nami gestured up above her, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Sanji tried no to show it, but was pleased Zoro’s birthday was clear weather. Robin saw his shoulders relax slightly, she giggled to herself, quite aware of the cake cooking in the oven. 

“Just water for me, Sanji-san.” She replied. Swirling away, Sanji uttered a chant of agreement, and admiration for the two women. Disappearing back into the kitchen, Zoro barely caught the end of Usopp’s tale.

“That's why whenever you see a giant pelican, you go for its gullet!” Usopp explained. Luffy and Chopper applauded the sniper as he bowed to his audience. 

“Fish have legs!? Whoa! So cool!” Luffy shouted, and Chopper cut in.

“Cool!” Sparkles in his innocent orbs. Zoro figured trying to decipher the story from the beginning was a lost cause, and got comfortable once again against the wood. Although the three on ship turned toward him with mischievous grins, Usopp yelled over to him.

“Oi! Zoro! Happy birthday!” He reeled back a gaseous sniper bullet and plunged it right at his feet. A puff of smoke floated around him and Zoro coughed on the horrid smell, filling his nostrils. 

“The fuck?! What kinda present was that?” He stood up and gripped his swords, lunging at the sniper, only for Luffy to step into his path. Blocking his sword with armament haki, Luffy pushed him back by releasing his arms down at his sides. Widening his stance, Luffy put up his fists grinning at his first mate.

“How about sparing your captain? Good enough gift?” He smiled at Zoro, challenging him to a battle of the ages. Truthfully, since Zoro saw Luffy defeat Doflamingo, he's been itching to fight him. He wasn’t a swordsman, but Zoro always welcomed a strong opponent in his corner. 

“So be it.” Zoro replied. Jumping toward Luffy, the boy bounced above him, quickly reverting to second gear. Using his own version of air walk, he released a flurry of blows that Zoro blocked with every strike. Watching his captain dart around, Zoro aimed his sword in the right place, Luffy nearly running into the blade. Dodging at the last minute, Luffy landed square on his feet, glancing at Zoro from under his hat. His skin unscathed, but his cardigan in tatters. After watching Luffy battle his opponents, he often gets thrown off his rhythm with a bombardment of strong attacks. Charging him once again, Zoro sliced at every body part he could see with gorilla arms. Forcing him into a defensive position, Zoro positioned his blades to unleash a strong attack. Turing the blunt end to Luffy’s rubber, he muttered.

“Onigiri.” Launching toward Luffy, his sword rang out, scraping against more armament haki. Appearing behind him, Zoro glanced back to see a punch flying at his jaw. Knocking him across the deck, he skidded into the grass. Luffy has definitely changed, becoming a proper captain for his crew. Rubbing a bruise now forming on his cheek, he grinned at Luffy from across the deck. Now this is getting good.


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys skip lunch, but the cake is served before dinner. Special occasions come first, and that cake was filled with strong wine. Some of which Sanji has during his rainy days, but Zoro wasn't prepared.

Luffy approached him, intending to unleash one of his attacks. Growing closer to the swordsman standing back up on his two feet, he grinned at the challenge his captain presented. Usually he only spared curly brow and it turned out to be more of an endurance test if anything. Revisiting the will for combat was refreshing. Lunging at one another, Luffy oddly found most of his power with distance attacks. That wouldn’t do. Aiming his dull blades right at Luffy’s leg Zoro intended to weaken his foundation. Yet, just before metal met the soft plush of rubber, Sanji air walked in between the scuffle. Promptly stopping the sword strike with the ball of his foot. 

“Can you two idiots spar elsewhere? The girls are terrified!” Sanji barked. Meanwhile, the two women drank their drinks in peace. Sanji recently gave them what they asked for, and Nami checked the sky without a care in the world. Robin simply opened a new book to read.

“They look fine to me.” Zoro stated dryly.

“OI! SANJI! MOVE!” Ducking out-of-the-way Luffy’s fist flew past his face. Aimed directly at Zoro he blocked it by crossing his two swords. Grinding his teeth together, Sanji grabbed Luffy’s shirt and got right in his face. 

“Cake. Ready.” Sanji spoke only two words for the monkey to understand. His eyes widened to saucers as he bounded along toward the kitchen. He yelled back to Zoro jumping through the arched doorway.

“Zoro! Cake! We’ll finish later!” He happily saw the fluffy cake swing back and forth. Zoro, on the other hand, glanced at the chef, his face was hidden. Yet, Zoro had a fairly good idea why. Striding up from behind, Zoro quickly groped Sanji’s ass.

“Jealous?” Zoro grinned next to the crook of his neck, breathing subtly on Sanji's bare skin. Glaring at the swordsman, Sanji shoved him off.

“Tch, Asshole.” Rustling his hands into his pockets, Sanji strode back to the kitchen. Sighing to himself, he already found a quarter of the cake missing. Fist-fulls in Luffy’s grubby hands. Hitting him across the head, Luffy sat in the corner without another bite. Sanji quickly applied a thin layer of frosting to the smooth portions of the cake, and poured a mixture of frosting and red wine down the ripped up portions. Creating a bloody cake, Luffy’s eyes sparkled. Sanji figured the wine hadn’t kicked in yet. Grabbing another cigarette from his pocket, Sanji put it between his lips, moving the cake to the center table. Breathing in, he curled his tongue in such a way to create rings of smoke. They floated into the air, dissipating the higher they traveled. Zoro leaned against the doorframe watching the excellent kisser gloat. On his second drag he noticed a head of green, through the opaque smoke. Rolling his eyes he gathered plates for the rest of the crew. 

“Swordsman-san? May I get through?” Robin chimed from behind him. Moving at Robin’s request, she strode through to sit down at the table. She often preferred being as close to the chaos as possible without getting involved. Zoro noticed the book she began in the morning was already read half-way through. He smiled at her comfort level, it took someone with obscene amounts of patience to handle the straw-hats.

“Happy birthday Zoro!” Nami hit him on the back effectively knocking the wind out of him. He juggled a tangerine thrown at his chest as he struggled to get a fresh breath of air back into his lungs. Finally, catching the fruit, Nami laughed her hands resting snugly on her hips. As the only woman to outdrink the swordsman, he was fairly terrified of their navigator. 

“owHO! NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN! You're both looking beautiful today!” The smoke from his cigarette soon turned into hearts puffing from the sides of his mouth. Zoro shook his head and finally walked in, sitting down in his respective seat. Usopp and Chopper arrived next, ideally talking about a new invention to help medical research. Chopper hopped up into his chair and Usopp took the seat next to Zoro. He struck up a general conversation about his fishing luck, and what bait he was using. He laughed at the sniper, unsure of what parts of the story were true and false. Though it never mattered to him, Usopp was always interesting to listen to. While Usopp spoke to him on the left, Luffy vibrated in his seat. Eager to eat the cake on the table. After everyone got settled, Sanji cut into the cake and placed equal slices on each plate. Luffy got a little extra, simply to spare the cook from endless whining. Piece after piece Zoro felt faint, it was a similar effect from the wine that he drank with Nami. Although, he didn’t think regular red wine would do this to him. Zoro was completely flush staring at the rest of the cake in front of him, debating if he should finish it. 

“Curly brow. How much did you put in this?” Zoro grumbled. Using Usopp for support, he laughed with a hearty smile throwing an arm around him, singing to a song in his own drunken state. 

“A couple bottles.” Sanji glanced at his drunken sway scoffing to himself. Zoro wanted to get angry at the cook, but found that his energy left him. Luffy experienced the same, passing out on the ground not too far from Zoro’s feet. Suddenly he found himself heating up, the walls seemingly closing in on the swordsman. Standing from his seat, he wobbled over to the door, hearing Nami shout across the table at Franky laughing at whatever came out of her mouth. He grinned and made his way over to the railing, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Zoro attempted to gain a semblance of control. “Red wine is your weakness, huh?” Sanji stood behind him, the smoke at the end of his cigarette trailing in the wind. Zoro glanced behind him to see Sanji calmly standing in the evening sun. 

“Didn’t think I’d affect me this much.” Watching the waves lap against the side of the boat they grew closer, and closer. Before Zoro realized why, he was already in the water. The cold sea water did the trick, and he swam up for air. Breathing steadily in the ocean, another wave crashed into him sending Zoro spiraling. Struggling with his own reaction time, he felt himself getting lifted from the water. Sanji carried him over his shoulder landing on deck, Zoro gasped in his grasp. Laying on his back, Sanji kicked his leg angrily. 

“The fuck! Get a grip, Dumbass!” Sanji spat, he took off his suit jacket and twisted it. Wringing out the water, Zoro ran a hand through his wet locks. Stripping off his robes, Zoro’s scar was on full display. Stuttering over to the drying line he hung up his robes. Sighing to himself, Zoro wobbled in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Isn’t the crows nest the other direction?” Sanji threw the bait, and Zoro stopped in his tracks. 

“Ah? Why would I wanna work out right now?” Zoro grumbled. Sanji rolled his eyes and threw a shoe at the back of his head. Hitting him square in the back of the skull, Zoro whipped around to throw it back. 

“We’re both drenched. We need to warm up, Asshole.” Sanji tossed his other shoe in his hand, eager to throw another. Zoro ogled his chest, Sanji’s white button up stuck to his body leaving nothing up to the imagination. His chin rose and returned Sanji’s gaze. Growing closer to the chef, Sanji’s lips ghosted a grin. 

“Probably a bad idea. We’ll both get sick.” Nevertheless, Zoro kept walking until he was right in front of the cook. An inch away Sanji ran a hand along his creamy coffee chest, following the scar along his chest. 

"And?" Sanji whispered.


End file.
